Mimi Tasogare
Mimi Tasogare (黄昏ミミ) appears to be a clueless duelist who is fascinated with the Duel Masters card game. Anime Season 1 She makes friends with Shobu, Sayuki, and Rekuta at school. However, when Shobu gets an invitation to the temple in episode ten, she becomes strangely serious and foreboding and while distracting Sayuki and Rekuta, punches a hole in the wall. Then when they are inside, after they see Shobu beaten up with only three tokens left, she becomes harsh and demanding with what seems like a split voice. Fritz, the goblin that loves karaoke, recognizes her, but she cuts him off. And when Shobu is about to duel one of the temple bullies, Mimi 'accidentally' knocks him over, mixing up his deck with hers. As she picks them up for him, she adds some of her own cards. Shobu notices and is a somewhat angry, but Mimi says it's alright for him to use them. After all, his father is probably using evolution cards too. With the help of Mimi's cards, Shobu wins his duel, plus gains the fifty tokens he needs to be allowed to battle Hakuoh. There's more to Mimi that meets the eye. ]] Mimi is really a Temple Guardian and a member of White Soldiers, who is sent to spy on Shobu, but is still his friend. She plays dumb and pretends not to know what the card game is really about. Mimi is adored by lots of boys, especially by Rekuta. Most of her cards are Shield Trigger cards. After her duel with Shobu, Mimi begs Shobu to help Hakuoh turn back to the way he was. Mimi seems to like Hakuoh and Kokujo. She has a twin brother named Benny Haha (only in the english dub). When the first season closes with the duel between Shobu and Hakuoh, Mimi reveals that Hakuoh was not always such a heartless duelist, and her personal connection to him has developed into a slight crush throughout the series. Mimi is also an expert at martial arts and is incredibly smart and strong. Duel Masters Victory As of the Duel Masters Victory season, she has become a reporter for dueling events. She meets with Katsuta Kirifuda during his first tournament. She have also done an interview with Zubako a famous fortune teller who use Alien cards to tell people's past or future. she have also showed up at Ken's house where Katsuta and co. were training to help them she dueled all 4 of them at once and defeated them. Later Benchan who idolizes Mimi as a great duelist faced Mimi again in a rematch and lost to her but Mimi saw the potential in him and told him that he needs to do his own training and that Mimi will help him whenever he needs it. Manga Series 1 She dueled against Shobu in a Magic: The Gathering game and lost against him. She later became Shobu's close friend. Duel Masters: Star Cross Mimi and her friends are facing off against a new enemy, Adam. Deck Season 1 She uses a Shield Trigger deck in which over half of the cards are file:Shieldtrigger.jpg Shield trigger cards. *Natural Snare x4 *Tornado Flame x4 *Brain Serum x4 *Bloody Squito x4 *Essence Elf x4 *Phantom Fish x4 *Revolver Fish x4 *Terror Pit x4 *Earthstomp Giant x2 *Vampire Silphy x2 *Aqua Surfer x4 Sacred Lands She used a Nature Civilization deck. She had very few duels as the season was mostly concentrated on Shobu's training and the P.L.O.O.P. *Natural Snare x4 *Bronze-Arm Tribe x4 *Bliss Totem, Avatar of Luck x4 *Stratosphere Giant x4 *Torcon x4 *Barkwhip, the Smasher x4 Duel Masters Charge She used a Water, Fire and Nature Civilization file:Shieldtrigger.jpg Shield Trigger deck. She used this deck in the local qualifiers tournament and also in the Battle Arena qualifiers against the Black Soldiers. *Faerie Life x4 *Mystic Treasure Chest *Terror Pit x4 *Submarine Project x4 *Mana Nexus x4 *Cutthroat Skyterror *Bliss Totem, Avatar of Luck x2 *Mystic Dreamscape x4 *Headlong Giant *Cursed Totem *Divine Riptide *Burst Shot x4 *Phantom Dragon's Flame x4 *Earthstomp Giant *Bloody Squito x4 She used a Shield Trigger deck consisting of all 5 civilizations during her training before the Battle Arena Tournament. *Faerie Life x4 *Lost Soul *Magmarex x4 *Aqua Surfer x4 *Bloody Squito *Gonta, the Warrior Savage *Mana Nexus x4 *Aqua Hulcus *Locomotiver *Terror Pit x4 *Holy Awe x4 *Torcon x4 *Brain Serum x4 *Kamikaze, Chainsaw Warrior x4 She used an updated Water, Light and Nature file:Shieldtrigger.jpg] Shield Trigger deck used for the Battle Arena Tournament. *Lukia Lex, Pinnacle Guardian x4 *Aqua Jolter x4 *Skysword, the Savage Vizier x2 *Amber Grass x4 *Aures, Spirit Knight x2 *Spiral Gate x4 *Torcon x4 *Aqua Surfer x4 *Mana Nexus x4 *Kolon, the Oracle x4 *Natural Snare x4 She used a file:Shieldtrigger.jpg Shield Trigger X deck against Fua Duelists and Hakuoh. *Torcon x4 *Kamikaze, Chainsaw Warrior x4 *Mana Nexus x4 *Natural Snare x4 *Kolon, the Oracle x4 *Batias, the Patroller x4 *Stronghold of Lightning and Flame x4 *Hell's Scrapper x4 *Brad's Cutter x4 *Inferno Scissors x2 *Sky Soldier Wingraios x2 Zero Duel Masters She used a Light and Fire deck. *Rikabu's Screwdriver *Heaven's Gate x4 *Chief De Baula, Machine King of Mystic Light x4 *Syrius, Firmament Elemental x2 *Holy Awe x4 Duel Masters Zero She used a Light, Water, Fire and Nature deck. *Romanesk, the Dragon Wizard x2 *Bronze-Arm Tribe x4 *Aqua Surfer x4 *Fuuma Balzoo x4 *Soulswap x4 *Streaming Shooter x2 *Ragmal, Spirit Knight x4 *Ultimus, Spirit of Divine Law x2 *La Bal Platoon, Red Lotus Guardian x2 *Infinite Ingmar, the Mobile Spirit x2 *Craze Valkyrie, the Drastic *Trench Scarab *Miele, Vizier of Lightning x4 *Riptide Charger x2 *Mist Rias, Sonic Guardian x2 Duel Masters Cross She used a Water Civilization deck. *Spiral Gate *Water Weapon - Shark Bunker *Deepsea Douzan *Aqua Guard *Qurian *Emperor Marco *Aqua Surfer *Crystal Spinslicer *Cutie Heart *Titan Crash Crawler She used a Water and Nature deck against the Fua Duelists and White. *Quixotic Hero Swine Snout *Hijikata Giant *Lucky Ball *Emeral *Energy Stream *Bronze-Arm Tribe *Fuuma Rakshasa Choronzon *Emerald Claw *Courtney, Fairy of the Summer Breeze *Aqua Swallow Counter *Happy-go-lucky Strike *Cutie Heart *Saving Sword - Memory Accela *Holy Awe *Aqua Guard *Crystal Lancer She used a Water, Light and Fire deck in the World Championship Tournament. *Qurian *Marine Flower *Cutie Heart *Emperor Gyulum *Aqua Surfer *Lucky Ball *Emeral *Genius Janit, of the Hidden Blade *Paradise Aroma *Astral Rush *Twilight Sigma, the Super-Electric *Luciano, Electro-Fuuma *Emperor Maribel *Astral Reef *Royal Adonis *Caribbean Moon, the Enlightened *Galaxy Operation Theta, the Super Enlightened *Falconer, Lightfang Ninja *Invincible Cataclysm Duel Masters Cross Shock She used this deck in the World Championship Tournament Finals. *Astral Rush *Qurian *Deepsea Douzan *Fuuma Rakshasa Choronzon *Happy-go-lucky Strike *Holy Awe *Emeral *Aqua Guard *Crystal Spinslicer *Crystal Paladin *Crystal Jouster *Aqua Surfer *Crystal Lancer *Cutie Heart *Astral Reef *Genius Janit, of the Hidden Blade *Evolution Burst - Energy Spiral *Marine Flower *Paradise Aroma *Franz the 1st, the Ice Fang *Magic Shot - Open Brain *Triple Brain *Luna Starbase *Nostalgia Fish *Spiritual Water *Photon Lunatron *Rosa Rossa With new cards obtained from the creature world, Mimi added additional psychic cards to her deck. *Cyber G Hogan *Ribbity Frog *Ribbity SP *Osmosis Bullet Soul Skull Hunter *Thrash Crawler *Hyperspatial Energy Hole *G Hogan, Temporal Star / Ocean G Hogan, the Best Awakened Duel Masters Victory She used a Water Civilization deck. *Aqua Guard *Qurian *Cutie Heart *Crystal Spinslicer *Cyber G Hogan *Ribbity Frog *Twilight Sigma, the Super-Electric *Lovely Heart *Astral Rush *Hogan Blaster *Aqua Sonicwave *Hyperspatial Energy Hole *Ribbity SP *Aqua Super Emeral *Aqua Surfer *Aqua Jester Loupe *Aqua Strummer Psychic Creatures *G Hogan, Temporal Star / Ocean G Hogan, the Best Awakened *Aqua Cutlass, Temporal Swordsman / Aqua Excalibur, the Awakened Indigo Swordsman Duel Masters: Shadow of the Code *Bloody Squito x4 *Critical Blade x2 *Dark Reversal x2 *Mana Nexus x4 *Marrow Ooze, the Twister x4 *Muscle Charger x4 *Proclamation of Death x4 *Super Terradragon Bailas Gale x4 *Terradragon Gamiratar x4 *Terradragon Regarion x4 *Terror Pit x4 Trivia Mimi's last name, Tasogare (黄昏) means Twilight or Dusk. Category:Duel Masters (TV) Category:Anime Character Category:Season 1 Category:Sacred Lands Category:Duel Masters Charge Category:Zero Duel Masters Category:Duel Masters Zero Category:Duel Masters Cross Category:Duel Masters Cross Shock Category:Duel Masters Victory Category:Manga Category:Duel Masters Comic Category:Star Cross